A Pathetic Cinderella
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: So, just because I have an evil stepmother and cruel stepsisters, And sure I'm not allowed to go to Prom night and dance with the prince of our school because my dress was ruined by that bitch that live in the same roof as me. And sure I was treated like a slave in my own house. That doesnt mean I'm that disney princess I cant even remember the name!
1. A Pathetic Start

**A Pathetic Cinderella**

**by:NanaShinozaki**

**Summary:**

**So, just because I have an evil stepmother and cruel stepsisters. And sure I'm not allowed to go to Prom night and dance with the prince of our school because my dress was ruined by that bitch that live in the same roof as me. And sure I was treated like a slave in my own house. That doesnt mean I'm that disney princess I cant even remember the name!**

* * *

**[MIKAN's POV]**

Birds chirping everywhere, the sunshine hitting my room, everything was perfectly peaceful when...

"Mikan!" The queen roared.

Yes my beautiful readers, that was my stepmother, Jenifer. My name is Mikan Yukihira, 17 years old and a slave to the Yukhihira mansion. My mother died when I turned 5 and my dad remarried and went missing for a while, then found his body in the central park, dead. My stepmother took over the business, and my stepsisterss, Luna and Sumire, Permy as I call her, are the ones in lined ffor heritage. I know unfair right?

"MIKAN!" She shouted even more. I hurriedly got dressed, wearing a yellow button blouse tucked in a black skirt that ended just above her knees, and two inch knee high black boots.

"Yes stepmother?"

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Its in the microwave." I pointed out.

"Well why are you just standing there? Go get it."

I sighed and walked over to the mini oven like technology and opened it. After preheating it, I took the food out and served it for her.

"Where are my beautiful daughters?" I almost chuckled at that thought. Okay I do agree Luna and Sumire are beautiful, they're just... slutty. Well Luna is.

"Luna-san is at the bath, and Sumire-san is fixing herself up in her room." I politely told stepmother.

I looked at the clock, 6:25 AM. Well I have a long walk to school, unlike the bitches who has their own car.

"I'll be going stepmother." I bowed. I took my bag behind the door and left for school.

-10 Minutes Later-

Wew, 10 minutes and I'm already at school! That's a new record.

"HOTARU!" I ran to hug my black haired friend, and the same result as everyday-

BAkA BAKA BAKA

Get hit by the Baka Gun. I wouldnt even try.

"Goodmorning to you too." She said coldly. I pouted at her."Natsume's here." Turning my head, I saw the guy who I've been crushing on since the 3rd grade. Natsume Hyuuga. A God, a prince, the most popular guy in this school. Unlike me, an ordinary, plain, maid girl.

"You should talk to him." Hotaru said.

"No thanks. Its not like I can go near him. Plus Luna might kill me if I do." Rumor spreads around that Natsume and Luna were an "Item" and it was actually your choice who you want to believe. The Queen Bitch of the school, or the Hansome Hearthrob. Luna says the've been dating for a year, and when you ask Natsume, he'll mutter a "Hn." A lot of students believe Luna more because they think Natsume is not denying. But according to his bestfriend. which is his complete opposite by the way, Ruka Nogi, Natsume barely has an interest in any girl. And one of his clique members, Koko, is spreading that Natsume has never even kissed a girl.

"Ask him to prom night. Go, its TONIGHT." She suggested.

"What?! Are you crazy? He'll never say yes. And I'm not sure if I'lleven go to prom." I objected.

"Is it because you dont have a dress?"

"Well that and, even if I do have one, Luna would just try to destroy it. You know my stepsisters, I wasnt allowed to go on Homecoming because they 'accidentally' spilled red paint on my dress, and won't let me go looking like that? I mean its a red dress! And where did they even get the paint?" I shouted, attracting attention.

"I thought you got that red dress beacause Hyuuga's eyes are red." Hotaru reminded.

"Well...yeah.." I gave up and nodded my head.

"Okay, tell you what, I'll buy you a dress." She said looking at me, her best friend with a rare smile no one gets to see.

"Huh? You dont have to do that you know. I wont-"

"Your going Mikan. Your a senior, and in GA, prom only comes once every other year. We didnt have any prom last year."

"Haaah, oh well, I'll get it for free." I smiled and wrapped an arm around her bestfriend. "Lets go to class."

* * *

"Ne, Natsume, who are you going with to prom night?" Ruka asked.

"No one." He answered.

"No, obviously he's going to go with me." Luna said entering the conversation.

"I was talking to Natsume." Ruka corrected.

"And me." Luna said, raising a perfect brow. "Natsume-kun, your going to prom with me right?"

"Hn."

"Luna got rejected!" Koko laughed as he broadcasted to the whole class.

"You.. You bastard shut up!"

While all the commotion us happening, Natsume eyed the chestnut haired girl, AKA Mikan Yukihira, who's polkaddot underwear was currently shown to him without her knowing, and only him noticing. Seriously she was sitting on the table and he couldnt help but notice it.

'Perverted thoughts.' He shooked his head and continued looking at the girl.

"Natsume, your staring at her." Averting his attention from her, to his bestfriend Ruka.

"Hn."

"Why dont you ask her to prom." Ruka suggested.

"I never said I wanted to go with her."

"But you were thinking of going with her."

"How would you know?"

"Natsume, I've been your best friend for like, God knows how long. I've looked at you more than anyone."

"Your making it sound like your inlove with me." Natsume smirked as he saw him blush. "But, I know your not gay. Besides you like Imai, dont you?"

"W-well-"

"Hey! Nogi-kun's blushing!" A fangirl shouted.

"He's so cute!" Another said.

"Hey look Hotaru, Ruka-pyon looks like a tomato." Mikan giggled as Hotaru took out her digital camera and began taking shots. "Hotaru, you should really stop."

"When have I ever?"

Mikan got off the table and walked over to where Ruka was.

"Ruka-pyon, Hotaru's taking pictures of you." She smiled at him. Said boy looked at Hotaru.

"I-IMAI!" He yelled as he chased her away.

* * *

"Oi, Sumire, how do I look in this?" Luna asked.

"Fat." Sumire said not even looking up from her cellphone.

"Sumire! I need a perfectly wonderful dress! I have to make Natsume-kun fall for me!"

"But didnt you say he was already your boyfriend?"

"Well about to be."

"Huh." Finally looking up from her pink cellphone, Sumire looked shocked. "Is that... Mikan?"

"Hm? Ugly's here?"

"She's over there with Imai... and she's trying on a dress." She pointed. The twins walked over to them.

"Hello Mikan, Imai-san." Luna said in her innocent like voice.

"Uh.. Luna, is that going to be your dress?" Mikan asked, pointing at Luna's red skirl like dress, the top only covering her breasts and the skirt only reaching the top of her knees. 'She looks like a fucked up prostitute.. Why do they even sell that? And she looks fat.'

"No, I'm just trying it on." She smiled. "What I do want to try on, is that gown your holding."

"Uhm.."

"Actually, I already bought the dress for Mikan." Hotaru said as she flipped to the racks taking out a different dress, a dark green frilly dress with thin straps, and ended at the ankle.

"Oooh! I want that." Sumire stole the dress from Hotatru's hands.

"So, Mikan already has a dress for tonight huh." Luna said eyeing Mikan.

"Uh.. yeah I am."

"Okay then." Luna went away, dragging her sister with her.

"What are you planning?" Sumire asked.

"Get me some scissors, liquid glue, thread, needle and some dark colored nail polish."

"We have those at home. What do you need them for?"

"You see that dress MIkan is holding?"

"Of course I'm not blind." Sumire shot.

"Just try to see where Mikan will put that dress okay?"

"Sure...?" In truth, Sumire didnt like where this was heading. She wasnt that mean. Well actually she doesnt care what her sister, or her maid does. Oh well.

"Mikan's going to have the best prom of her life." Luna chuckled darkly.

"Its her first prom night. So is ours." Sumire said.

"Shut Up."

* * *

**Sooo, that's chapter 1, supposedly it was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was reallllllllllyyyyyy long, and I havent even finished it yet, so this would be like 3 chaps or more perhaps. I got the idea while watching Cinderella on disney, and reading some fanfics and I thought like hey why not make one.**

**Please review, 2nd chapter would be edited and posted real soon. :)**

**-Shin**


	2. A Pathetic Prom

**A Pathetic Cinderella**

**by:NanaShinozaki**

**Summary:**

**So, just because I have an evil stepmother and cruel stepsisters. And sure I'm not allowed to go to Prom night and dance with the prince of our school because my dress was ruined by that bitch that live in the same roof as me. And sure I was treated like a slave in my own house. That doesnt mean I'm that disney princess I cant even remember the name!**

* * *

After getting back home, Mikan put the dress on her closet. 3 hours before the night. She still had chores to do. Leaving the room, she headed down stairs.

Unaware to her, a permed hair girl, just stepped out of her closet.

"How the hell did she not notice me in her closet?" Sumire asked herself. Taking Mikan's dress in hand, she headed off to where Luna was.

"Hey sis, I got Mikan's dress." She called. Noticing that her sister was doing her makeup. "Isnt that a bit to much makeup?"

"No, its not. My face is my main attraction." Luna replied.

"Really? My main attraction is my hair." Sumire pointed at her front perms.

"Just hand me the dress." Luna stretched her hand out and grabbed the dress. It was brown, it reached until her ankles. The top was with sparkles at the chest, and the skirt was a bit frilly and curled. "And get me my beige shoes." She ordered.

"Hey, just because your older than me doesnt mean you can order me around."

"Then why are you following?' Luna pointed at the 4 inch beige colored shoes Sumire was holding on her hands.

"I... have no idea."

"Whatever." Luna stood up and grabbed a white sheet. Reaching for the scissors she cut the white sheet. With the dress, she cut all the frills, and shortening its length for it to reach under her knees.

She covered the bottom skirt with the white sheet sewing it with the thread. With the liquid glue in hand, she sticked another sheet, this time a chesnut brown one, and sticked small parts of it in the bottom.

"There, doesnt it look pretty?" She smiled at her work.

"Luna.. its a gown, with a bed sheet sticked to it." Sumire pointed out. "And the sleeves, were once part of the dress. It looks like an artwork of a 3 year old on a bigger canvas."

"Do you even know what canvas means?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot."

"Now get this back at her closet." She threw the dress at Sumire.

"Oh so, Mikan's going to wear it! I thought you were going to wear it tonight." Sumire pointed.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Okay that's the last of my chores. I better get prepared." Mikan said and headed upstairs.

"Prepared for what?" Jenifer asked as she passed.

"Uhm... prom night step mother." Mikan said quietly.

"Oh really?"

"Hotaru bought me a dress for tonight."

"Okay then. Enjoy."

Mikan eyed Jenifer behind. Something was definitely up.

"Thank you step mother."

When she reached her room, she applies her makeup. With a light pink eyeshadow, some eyeliner, black masacara, and a pink lipstick.

"This should be enough." Contented with her simple makeup, she went to her closet and grabbed her dress.

"No..." She looked at it shocked. Her dress... it was ruined... It looked like some kind of art project..

"Oh, are your eyes tearing up in joy of my beautiful artwork?" Mikan looked up to see Luna, wearing the red dress, or should she say a prostitute suit.

"You..."

"Yes me. Get this ugly, your kind are made to become maids. So just stay here, and when I come back, I dont want a single dirt in my room." Luna smirked.

"Luna, do not make fun of her race. It will offend her." Jenifer said as she chuckled. "Lets go."

"Ciao Mikan."

"T-That... B-Bitch.." Mikan sobbed as tears were uncontrollably fell from her eyes. She once again heard footsteps heading towards her room.

Expecting it to be the strawberry blonde, she was surprised to see Sumire there.

"Sumire-san..?"

"Just so you know, I don't like you. I'm not doing this because I care, I just... want to see you embarrass yourself at Prom, since this is the only Prom you get to go to." Sumire said snobbishly as she laid a rectangular shaped 3 in 1 make up kit.

"A-And you need to go." She whispered. "I kinda told(promised) Natsume-kun that you would go..." Sumire muttered under her breath that only she could hear. Mikan ad never saw her stepsister speak so soft before. "Hmph!" Sumire turned and walked away. "But Goodluck getting there. Now, Koko's waiting."

"Sumire... wait!" Mikan called. But she was already gone. "Th-Thanks." She muttered under her breath.

Mikan eyed the dress. There was no way she can fix it. Not at all.

She just sat there, for 10 minutes she was crying and sobbing.

It was her very first Prom, Luna ruined it for her. She wanted to dance under the moonlight and, oh how badly she wanted to-

"Oh my! Mikan-chan!"

-Shut the person who dared to destroy her dramatic moment. She looked up to see Narumi.

"Narumi-san? How did you get in?" She asked.

"The door was open, and I heard you sobbing." Narumi replied. At least her neighbor and Sumire was concerned. "Isnt it your Prom night? Its all Luna talked about the whole week."

Mikan raised the ruined dress for Narumi to see.

"Ohh, Mikan-can, why would you do that to your own dress? Do you want people to pity you that badly? I already do! So much already!" Narumi said.

"Narumi san! I didnt do it! It use to be a really pretty dress, it was really expensive too! I dont know how but, Luna managed to destroy it.." Mikan looked down.

"Ohh..."

"Narumi-san can you fix it?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"I... really wanted to go so badly... Its the only Prom in my whole high school life."

"Mikan-chan..."

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went on from his head, he shouted, "Oh I got it!"

"Wh-What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Wait here Mikan-chan!"

Mikan couldnt do anything but wonder. What was he going to do? Her tears had already stopped falling. She gripped the dress tighter. Her hands were twitching,

"Okay! Here it is!" Narumi came in again, holding a white box. He layed it on the bed and opened it, taking out a dress. "Here you go Mikan-chan."

"Narumi-san I cant take that! I'm already in so much debt under you! Plus, whoever owns that might be mad at me for wearing it."

"Oh I think she'd be really happy Mikan-chan."

"How do you know?"

"It belongs to your mom Mikan. She wore it during her Prom, I figured you can use it."

"...Why do you have it?"

"Err..." Narumi smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "well... uhm... I kinda took it from your mom. We were really close friends back in the day."

"Narumi-san... Thank You!" She took the dress from his hands. The back to the waist line, exposing skin in a V like shape, the exposed part was covered in thin white straps in the shape of a really wide "x" like sewed in it. It was until the middle of her knees. The matching shoes were a pair of 6 inch silver colored heels.

"Hurry and put it on."

* * *

"Narumi-san its so, beautiful.." Mikan said.

"I know. You really do resemble like your mother. Come here Mikan. You'll look even better if we fix your make up." Narumi retouched the makeup using the kit Sumire left her, and instead of light colored, he put on neon pink on her eyes. Blue mascara, light blue eyeliner and hot pink colored lipstick. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"..Narumi-san... how do you know so much on makeup?"

"Uhm... let it go. It doesnt matter."

"Okay. But how will I get there?"

"You know, children your age know how to drive right?"

"Yeah I know how."

Narumi pulled out some car keys and handed it to Mikan. "Here. It might be a little old, but it still drives."

"Oh, Narumi-san thank you so much!" Mikan hugged the elder man.

* * *

Okay so it was a little old. But it will have to do. She got in the dirver's seat and drove.

"Wow, prom might be over by the time I get there." Mikan said to herself. It drove like a an old lady was handling it. Or was it just her driving? Maybe, her speed was a 60.

"Okay.. I just have to..." Raising the speed to 100, she made a left.

Minutes later she arrived at the school.

"I... made it." She said between pants. She looked around and saw Ruka. "Ruka-pyon!"

"Hm? Oh Mikan-san. Wow, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks. Uhm, have you seen Hotaru?"

"Yes, she's inside."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

...

"Have you seen Mikan-chan, Natsume?" Koko asked the raven haired lad.

"Hn."

"She looked really hot. I saw her at the entrance. And damn she was absolutely breath taking." Koko said. Chuckling as he got Natsume's full attention. "Try finding her in the crowd." he smirked.

"What in hell do you even mean?"

"You like her, dont you? Yes you do."

"What?"

"I saw her Natsume." Ruka interrupted. "She looked-" He was about to say beautiful when Koko interrupted him.

"Hot."

"You should dance with her." Ruka advised.

"Hn." Was the only word he said and walked away from his friends.

Stupid people he even called as friends. Just really.

Now...

Where was that polka dots wearing panties girl?

* * *

**Well okay 2nd is here now! Liked it? I hope you did, I'm editing the third chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Now then, its time to hide and cry because I am ******* scared right now cause I'm alone T_T**

**And to those people who read this and liked it but too lazy to review, get typing!**

**-Shin**


	3. A Pathetic Dance

**A Pathetic Cinderella**

**By: NanaShinozaki**

**Summary:**

**So, just because I have an evil stepmother and cruel stepsisters. And sure I'm not allowed to go to Prom night and dance with the prince of our school because my dress was ruined by that bitch that live in the same roof as me. And sure I was treated like a slave in my own house. That doesnt mean I'm that disney princess I cant even remember the name!**

* * *

**[Mikan's POV]**

"Sumire-san." I called.

"Can I help you?" Sumire raised a brow. "Who are you?"

"Its me. Mikan." I flashed a smile at the permed haired girl.

"Oh." She eyed me for a bit. "Wow, where did-"

"Narumi-san, our neighbor gave it to me. Per- I mean Sumire, thanks for lending me your make up kit." My smile got wider.

"Uhm.. Well, I-"

"Thanks. I have to go, I need to-"

"Stop cutting me off. I know, you want to ask Natsume to dance. Goodluck if you find Luna, I wont be helping you that time around." Sumire advised.

"I know."

"hmph." Sumire flipped a permed hair, and walked away from me. When I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Hotaru! I looked evrywhere for you!"

"And who are you?" She raised a brow at me.

"Its me. Mikan." Well that's the second time I've said that today.

"Mikan..? Your not wearing the dress I bought." Hotaru said.

"I know, but Luna ruined it. And if you would see it, it looks like a preschool's art project."

"I saw that one coming."

"Look there's Natsume. What do I do?"

"Ask him to dance with you Idiot."

"But what if he says no?"

"Then go ask someone else." Hotaru retorted an left.

'What a bestfriend.' I thought. As I got closer and closer to Natsume, I noticed Luna clinging on him. And he wasn't minding it at all.

"Natsume-kun, why don we go somewhere outside where we could be alone?" Luna asked.

"Hn."

"Mou, Natsume-kun, you never replied to me but that!"

I turned away, not wanting to see my stepsister and dream guy I walked out of the gym door that lead outside. I went to the Sakura tree on a small hill that was a bit far away from the gym.

* * *

"Ahaha, poor Natsume. He wanted to dance with a hottie, yet he got the... the.. hm.." Koko tried to think. "Oi Kitsuneme, what rhymes with hottie?'

"I dont know." Kitsuneme answered. "Try the word bitch."

"Ohh that doesnt rhyme but it sure as hell matches!" Koko high fived Kitsuneme.

"Koko, dont you have a date?" Ruka asked.

"Hm? A date?" Koko looked at him questioningly. "Oh shit! I forgot about Sumire!" He screamed and ran.

"Think he'll ever get married?" Kitsu asked.

"No, I dont think so." Ruka answered. Then he caught sight of Hotaru coming towards him.

"Ruka-kun."

"I-I-Imai san. Can I help you with something?" Ruka stuttered. Kitsu whispered in his ear.

"Ask her to dance Nogi. Its your chance."

"I'm not-" Ruka whispered back but was cut off.

"Ruka-kun, that's the whole point of coming over here. I'd like to dance with you?" Hotaru said bluntly making Ruka turn a light shade of red.

"I-Imai-san.."

"If you dont want to that's fine. I can just go eat crabs."

"NO! I mean, I want to." He smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" He stetched his hand out.

"...Yes."

* * *

"Sumire I'm so sorry!" Koko apologized.

"Hmph! You left me alone and you expect me to forgive you? You must really thick faced!" She shot at him.

"Sorry, I was caught up with Natsume!"

"Go away." She said coldly and walked away from him. "I want someone who'll treat me like I'm a precious diamond." Before she could go any further Koko grabbed her hand.

"Sumire..." He whispered softly. Then grinned. "Sorry I wont treat like that!"

Sumire felt her eye twitch. "Then.." She muttered. "Why are you even with me!" She shouted and stepped on his foot.

"Ow! Did you forget you were wearing heels...?" Koko groaned, still not letting go of her hand.

"Let go!"

"Sumire." He said sternly. Then pulled her into landing in his arms. "I'm sorry,"

"K-Koko.."

"But.. your my princess tonight." He whispered in her.

* * *

"Damn." Mikan cursed. Her right foot was feeling numb. "Must be the heels."

She took off the right shoe and layed it there. "Huh, maybe someone might find it and return it to me. I'm like that disney princess." She giggled as she sat down under the Sakura tree.

"Laughing to your self is really stupid you know," A voice said. Mikan turned her head to see the one and only, Natsume.

"N-Natsume.."

"Hey strawberry prints." He greeted. Strawberry prints, where did he-

Realization in

..3..

..2..

..1..

"Pervert!" She shouted blushing madly and stood up.

"Hey, you were the one showing of you underwear. Werent you just wearing polkadots earlier this morning? What should I call you, polka or strawberry prints?"

He knew her underwear, that must've meant he was looking at her during first period!

"I-I have a name you know." Mikan replied to him.

"I know. Its Mikan, right? We met when we were four. When our moms introduce us to each other."

"Y-You.. you remember that?" She asked.

"Yeah. You were wearing pandas that time right?"

He expected her to shout at him 'Pervert' and blush madly but-

"You remember what underwear I was wearing?" He remembered what her underwear was, it was pointless, but he remembers her. Only with panda prints.

"Yes." He took her shoe by the heel and held it. "So are you gonna keep staring at me all night? I dont mind." He smirked. That damn sexy smirk. She shooked her head, she looked down, blushing.

"Will you please hand me back my shoe?" She asked politely.

"You know this is the part where the prince charming actually puts on the shoe on the girl."

"Huh?"

Natsume chuckled. He bent down and took her right foot, putting on her silver heeled shoe.

"Uhm.. thank you. N-Natsume-kun."

"Hn. Cinderella."

"Excuse me?"

"That disney princess. I thought every girl knew her." He said.

"Well, I dont bother remembering those stupid things."

"But every part of that movie is special" Natsume said.

"Oh really now?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Isnt this the part where we fall inlove?"

"Natsume.. this isnt a disney movie. Its real life. The only royalty here is the Prom king and queen. And I am certainly not a pathetic princess."

"You are tonight." He took her hand and looked at her. "May I have this dance?"

Without waiting for her answer, he took her hand in his, they began to dance through the melody of the slow song.

"Mikan."

"Y-yes?" He called her by her name! Oh this is just the-

"You do know Luna's staring at us. Right?"

-Worst night ever.

"She's what?" Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Natsume-kun! Who is this freak?!"

"She's M-" Not finishing his sentence, Mikan immediately covered his mouth.

"About to leave." She finished as she let go of Natsume and began walking away. "See ya," She looked back at him and smirked at him "Prince Charming," and left.

She giggled she noticed his face of confusion.

Natsume on the other hand was pissed at the strawberry blonde. The nerve..

Well despite the fact that he was cold, he did have a heart. Deep Deep DEEEEEEP down, he was a prince like.

And that prince, has found his princess.

* * *

**Now tell me, was it too short? Oh well, I woke up really early to work on it though. Who wants this to be a full series cause I have a bit of an idea for it. Review your suggestions please my beautiful,fantastic readers. Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you.**

**I'd like to thank the following who reviewed from chapter one the two**

**-flamboyant writer**

** =No offense taken! Though I do not know what the word characteristic mean.**

**-AnimeMango**

** =Thank you so much. I only got the idea when I was watching Cinderella 1 and 2.**

**-mosshy3712**

** =here's the 3rd update!**

**-Guest**

**-someone**

**I'll update soon dont worry :)**

**-Shin**


	4. A Pathetic Debate

**A Pathetic Cinderella**

**by:NanaShinozaki**

**Summary:**

**So, just because I have an evil stepmother and cruel stepsisters. And sure I'm not allowed to go to Prom night and dance with the prince of our school because my dress was ruined by that bitch that live in the same roof as me. And sure I was treated like a slave in my own house. That doesnt mean I'm that disney princess I cant even remember the name!**

**...**

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Some People want it all...

And I dont...

Want nothing at all...

If it ain't you baby~"

"You fucking bitch!" My singing stopped as I heard the shrieking voice of Luna. What the hell? Was I that bad?

"How dare you curse on me you slut?! How dare you huh?!"

"How dare I? No you shit face. You did this on purpose didn't you?" She said and did a hand quot, "Accidentally ripped my favorite top? Huh?"

Oh shit... I was the one who ruined that top...

FLASHBACK:

'Damn that Luna!' I cursed in my mind as I entered Luna's bright too pink room. Damn, all of this is burning my eyes. That damn slut is now dancing with my man, and I'm here cleaning her room.

That she devil, woman of a bastard, that bitch, that-

SMACK!

My face hit hard on the floor. Damn it! I looked at my foot to see a white revealing crop top, with the word MOON on the back. My eye twitched in annoyance.

And before I knew it, the top was ripped into two pieces.

FLASHBACK OVER

I tried my best at not pretending to be the suspect to the committed crime, Yes, a crime. I mean this is Luna we're talking about. She'd call the cops just to find out.

"Oh don't play innocent with me you permed haired freak! You basically got all jealous and ripped it! Your jealous of how your pathetic excuse of a beauty can NEVER compare to mine!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. Thank God and the heavens that stepmother is out on her monthly 'spentment; of money buying useless things at the mall. Or in other specific words, shopping...

...for useless stuff.

"Me? Jealous, if I had your face I would have burned it every time I look at the mirror! And that comes from a girl who retouches her makeup every 10 minutes!" Sumire said pointing at herself.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Why? Afraid of hearing the truth?" I couldn't help but silently chuckle unnoticed. I'm as hell routing for Sumire Shouda Koizumi! The imaginary audience in my mind cheered and started waving banners.

I left the room, in my advantage that I don't have to listen to Luna's useless rantings. Not a single drop of guilt is felt in my body. No way, why would I?

Smiling, I went up to my room. My chores were done. Stepmother said that if it was done, I should get up to my room and lock myself until I should prepare dinner.

I stopped in my tracks to see the dress I wore last night. Crap, I should hide that thing where Luna will never see it.I quickly grabbed the box and carefully laid the dress. My closet wont do, it would be to noticeable, and so does my bed, if anyone would come looking for something in my room, that place would be the first one to take a look at.

I bit my lip. Where in hell am I suppose to put this thing? Aha! The box is white, and i have clearly white walls! I placed it portrait on the wall, it was perfect, it was definitely unnoticeable! I walked towards the door and locked it, and laying on my bed. Now.. What to do?

I wish I had a laptop... and a car... and a blackberry Q10... if my dad was here, he would've spoiled me non stop, giving me the things I want.

I can still here Sumire's and Luna's argument. Wow they make really good debaters, they'd win for sure.

"You fucking stealing bitch!"

"Oh, so I'm the bitch? I'm so proud to be one than a slutty retarding whore!"

That took all my control to even try not laughing at Sumire's attack. Damn, if that had been said to be, I would have lost already.

"You... you..."

Woah, Luna is loosing!

"Yes me? What Luna? Come at me! Your straightly pissed off? As straight at your dick? Huh?" Sumire attacked once more.

"How dare you call me a homosexual!"

I bit my lip, tears already falling from my eyes. Well I'll be damned, I didn't know Sumire knew those kinds of words.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I attacked you with such truth you buttholing bitch. So shut the fuck up, or I'll really shove a _ in there! Who knows maybe it'll fit."

No response from Luna.

"Can't speak now can ya? Huh? Good, I was so tired of your ranting. I was willing to stab myself with a knife and die if you ever spoke a single word. Good, just good."

And Sumire Shouda Koizumi wins this battle! The imaginary man hits a imaginary gong.

I grabbed my MP3 player from my school bag, and plugged my blue earphones to my ears.

_**It feels like the perfect night**_

_**To dress up like hipsters**_

_**And make fun of our exes,**_

_**oh oh**_

_**It feels like a perfect night **_

_**for breakfast at midnight**_

_**To fall inlove with strangers**_

_**oh oh**_

The tune off Taylor's Swift's 22 overcomes the noise outside and I turned it to max. Voicing out every single sound besides the MP3. I looked through my window. Woah HASHTAG TOO PDA MUCH! There was Sumire and Koko making out in his car. Wow, when did she, I mean he get there? Ugh, I face away from them but can't help but feel a bit jealous.

_**I dont know 'bout you**_

_**But I'm feelin' 22**_

_**Everythin will be alright**_

_**if you keep me next to you**_

_**You dont know about me**_

_**But I'll bet you want to**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**We'll just keep dancing like we're 22**_

Okay Swift we heard enough, and I'm not 22 yet. I turned it off, pulled the plugs off my ears, once again being bored. I don't know why, but I felt like reading a book right now. Psh, yeah just what I need another Romance Novel. Huh..

Romance Novel...

Romance Novel...

ROMANCE NOVEL!

That's exactly what I need, maybe I'll learn something from it. I looked over my desk, which contained a small bookshelf by the end. I never read those books, Hotaru gave them to me said I should read at least one of them. But I'm a "I'll Just Wait for the movies to come out" kind of girl. I stood up from my bed, walking towards it.

Lets see, Hotaru gave me 2 Trilogy Series. So 6 books all in all..

One was labeled "The Hunger Games" , "Catching Fire" , and "Mockingjay". Nahh, I heard from Anna that the Hunger Games movie was already released, so I'll just watch it.

Then there was "Fifty Shades Of Grey". That sound quite interesting, I pulled the book out and turned it to a random page.

_" I beg.  
"Pull your knees up," he orders softly, and I'm quick to obey. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "Hard," he whispers, and he slams into me.  
"Aargh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.  
His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.  
"You're so tight. You okay?"  
I nod, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize "_

What the fucking fuck am I reading? I shut it. Is this some kind of porn book? I looked at the cover, sometimes I wish I can just judge a book a its simple cover. A grey tie, and on the top right in capital letters FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. _  
_

Damn book.

I stared at it as it lays on my desk, my chin rested on my palm. I bit my lip, okay, just one chapter.

I grabbed and opened the book once more and started reading.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Hotaru asked me, pointing at the dark circles below my eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I answer and yawn. She narrowed her eyes at me and stared at what's in my hands and smirked.

"So you loved the book? Told ya."

"Well, its really fascinating."

"Mikan, that's a book about BDSM sex. Duhh."

"I know. That's what makes it fascinating." I held the book up making a "told-you-so" face.

"Better be. That trilogy caused me a thousand bucks."

"Pshh." I felt the book being grabbed by someone else. I turned only to find...

"You like this stuff? I can do these to you if you want."

Natsume Hyuuga smirking right at me with his face inching closer to mine.

* * *

**Kay, that ends it, oh well, maybe this will be at least 10 chapters, ahaha **

**Long time no update, yes?**

**Well hope you enjoyed it, I was going to update sooner but I felt very unsatisfied with the other chapter I made of this. Then when I was satisfied with one, but I forgot to save it! I mean who does that!?(you you idiot.) Then I had to re write it, and forgot to save it again. So I got bored and decided "Eh, what the helll anyway." Then I wrote this chapter, Not much Natsume Mikan but next chapter, you'll be in for a surprise :))) AHAHAHa!**

**And I suggest you read Fifty Shades of Grey, even if your not old enough, if you want to. Come on, I'm young, in my teens and I love that book very much. I like Christian and Anastasia.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter, please review so I can update too! (that kinda rhymed!)**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PRESS THAT BUTTON**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	5. A Pathetic Talk

**mA Pathetic Cinderella**

* * *

"Eew dude no way. I'm too young for that." Mikan said as she tried reaching for her book.

"I cant believe you like mother-porn." He whispered so that she cant hear. "Come with me will you?" Not waiting for an answer, he took her by the hand, leading her outside.

* * *

"You left me at prom." He hissed at her. "With Koizumi no less!"

Jeez, did he really have to be that mad?

Mikan couldnt blame him actually, NO ONE would want to be in the same room as Koizumi Luna. A lot of students kept their distance, causing the whole school to call it as a "Golden Rule".

"I'm sorry okay! Will you stopped being pissed at me already?" Mikan whined.

"Pissed? Oh baby I am more than pissed!" Natsume snarled at her.

Wait...

Did he just call her...

**BABY?!**

The legendary term that lovers call each other?

"I swear Polka..." He said. Damn! Why was she looking at her with those beautiful innocent brown eyes. He would hit her, but he cant hit a girl now can he? Especially a pretty little cute brunnette staring at him right now.

'That's it Mikan, work on the puppy face, then blow!' Mikan thought. "Stop calling me polka will you?" She crossed her arms, purposely acting cutely.

Natsume pinched both of her cheeks, stretching them.

"H-Hey!" Oh who was she kidding?! She loved the way a small smile came into his face!

.

.

.

Wait a minute... Small smile? Natsume NEVER smiles! At least, no one has ever seen him smile. Oh Hotaru would kill just to take one lousy picture!

"What?" He asked, noticing she was staring at him.

"You smiled!" She pointed as of accusing him. Natsume raised a brow at her. "No! Do it again, I like seeing you smile! Makes you look like a better prince than you already are!"

"Oh?" He smirked at her. "So little polka thinks I'm a prince huh?"

Mikan, now realizing what she had just said, blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yeah. A terrible one."

Natsume's smirk faded at her statement. "And what are those terrible assets that taints my charm, darling princess?" He asked, putting one hand on his heart, and the other holding hers close to his face.

"Well your cliche lines for one." Mikan giggled.

His eye twitched. Cliche? The first and only time he tried being romantic, she brushes it off as cliche?

"Anything else?"

"You have terrible assets." She smiled. "But I like them though."

That was all it took for him to have a reason to put a smile on his face again.

"We should probably getting back." Mikan said, about to go into the classroom, Natsume playfully raised a brow and shrugged, following her to English class.

Laughing and busy on their own world, they didnt even realize the purple bobbed hair girl coming out of nowhere.

Wakako, wide eyed, pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Luna-chan, you will never believe this..."

* * *

About 5 hours later:

"And that's it for today. Take home activity, pages 196-197."

Dear Watermelons, did Mikan hate Math.

There's a reason someone invented the Scientific Calculator, there's a reason why they didnt include X and Y to BASIC MATH.

The hell is wrong with this school?!

"Idiot, I'll be going home? D'you need a ride?" Hotaru asked.

"Hm? Uh s-" Before Mikan could answer, she was cur off (no shit sherlock!)

"Mikan." Natsume called.

Hotaru raised a brow at her bestfriend.

"Date with Hyuuga?"

"N-No! Uh, maybe he just wants to talk or something..." Mikan blushed.

"Uh-huh. Then get him to give you a ride home." she said before leaving with Ruka.

Mikan pouted at her, before turning to Natsume.

"What?"

"Oh so that's my greeting?"

"Pretty much. You caused me my ride home."

"I thought you walked to school?"

"I do, but I really love Hotaru's car!"

Natsume rolled his eyes before passing her.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said and grabbing her wrist pulling her out the classroom.

When they reached a black Audi A3, Natsume pulled out his car keys.

"Wai- wah? Th-This is your car?!" Mikan yelled.

"Yeah why?"

"Th-This must be-"

"That expensive I know." Natsume smirked.

"Dear God, wish I can get one of there." She murmured.

As she and Natsume entered the car, or as Natsume started it and began driving, he turned on the radio. Katy Perry's "Roar" was blasting to the radio.

[Now come on readers, y'know you wanna sing along!]

"_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar"  
_

For a moment Natsume couldnt pay attention to the road. All of his attention were not stolen by the song, but the beautiful girl singing along with it.

* * *

"Natsume..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"The park."

"Exactly! Why are we here, I'm supposed to be home!" Mikan yelled.

"Woah, calm down polka. You need some fresh air." Natsume held his hands up in surrender.

"Pfft." Mikan scoffed and took a quick look at her surroundings. There was a family, playing catch. The mom was sitting on the picnic blanket lying on the grass, while the father and son were busy playing with the ball. Laughing, enjoying, being happy...

10 years huh...

Its been 10 years after her parents death. If fate didnt play a game, maybe that would be them, laughing together with other people. Maybe her life was actually a whole lot better.

Natsume, who was staring at her for the whole 3 minutes she was quiet, decided to finally talk.

"You okay?" He asked. Mikan looked up at him.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Sure?"

Mikan smiled at him. "Well... I will be as soon as you buy me a chocolate ice cream." She pointed at a ice cream cart.

Natsume laughed as he took out his wallet and began walking towards the man, Mikan following suit behind him.

"Here." He gave her the cone.

Mikan giggled. "Thanks bro." She said and licked he ice cream.

"Oh so its bro now?"

"Yeah, it pretty much suits you. I call every single one of my friends bro. Even Hotaru! Like shall I say, PewDiePie? Ahaha." Mikan laughed.

Oh _** friends**_ is what they were.

Everyone started out was friends right?

As in, his parents started out as friends right?

But, still...

He had to prove himself to her.

Looking down at her, she was staring at her ice cream while licking it, looking like a six year old child with the pigtails and everything.

A _cute _six year old looking teen though.

"You're staring at me. Its creepy." Mikan said looking at him, her cheeks were puffed red.

"Am I now?" He smirked.

"Yeah, you are. Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, there is."

"Where?" Mikan placed a hand on her cheek. Rubbing it, yet only feeling her smooth rosy flesh.

"Right-" Natsume leaned closer. "Here."

Only one thought raced through her mind at that moment.

_"N-Natsume's... kissing me..."_

* * *

**was the kiss that clihe?**

**I know this chapter sucked, but I am sorry! Its like 8 PM her and I have school tomorow! All of us do,**

**I had the best weekend of my life by the way so congratulate me!**

**Whatever.**

**So review, for the sake of smashed watermelons.**

**Here is one question my classmate asks everyone:**

**'What is love, without speaking?'**

**Now, I demand you answer it!**

**Joke!**

**PLease review, and uhh yeah thanks for reading! I'll be updating when I can [or when I'm not lazy]**

**So yeah BYE!**

**-Shin**

**CLICK ME**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


End file.
